Glee save me from this place chapter 1
by fanfic116
Summary: After Santana came out to her parents she was left alone in a dangerous situation, and when a familiar face in a familiar situation befriends her will the glee club save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

Santana had been going through a rough time which hopefully no one had picked up on, it started when Santana came out to her parents no one else but her parents knew but they didn't take it well

She sat down at the dinner table alone, she had prepared a huge dinner but her parents Antonio Lopez and Maria Lopez weren't home from work yet half an hour later her parents came through the door yelling in Spanish

'¿quieres callarte' her mother yelled at her father (will you shut up)

'hola mi niño' her father said as he walked through the door (hello my child)

'hola mama, papa sit I made dinner' Santana said quietly as she was terrified of her parents as they were incredibly abusive to her

they sat at the opposite ends of the table from Santana

'mama papa can I tell you guys something' Santana started

'yes… go on' her father said

'mama papa… I'm gay' she said with her eyes on the ground

'Santanita how dare you do this to us' her father said getting up

'papa I'm sorry but I'm still the same person i was a second ago' Santana said tears streaming down her face

'no that person was mi niño you, you are a mistake pack a bag' Maria said

'NO IM YOUR DAUGHTER' Santana screamed her felt a piercing pain in her left eye, her father had punched her

'GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW' Antonio yelled

she grabbed her wallet, phone, motorcycle keys, and school bag

she ran out the door and round to the garage she pulled the sheet of her Harley that her parents never let her ride or tell anyone about as it would ruin her reputation. She rode to her favourite place ever, a forest just a few minutes away she always goes there, there is a cute river with a bridge and fields with horses in it was ten minutes away and she had school tomorrow luckily she was wearing her cheerios uniform that she wore every day for school

she got to the forest and sat on the bridge staring into the sky soon she fell asleep

She woke up at five am and did her Spanish Homework which was a complete waste of time as she was already fluent

after a while, she looked at her phone and realized she was gonna be late to glee

she got on her motorcycle and rode to school, she ran into to school because she was 30 minutes late she walked into glee

'nice of you to finally join us' Mr. Shue said

'sorry I um had stuff to do' Santana said as she sat at the back

'ok, this week is all about home, you will perform a song about your home' Mr. Shue

'do we all have to?' Mike asked

'Yes, all of you do we will perform on tomorrow I have a meeting to get to so you guys can practice until your next class' Mr. Shue said as he left the room

'so why were you late Santana? 'Rachel asked

'i umm no reason i slept in' Santana stuttered

'why do you have dirt on your face satan' Kurt asked

'i umm I can't deal with you guys right now' Santana said running out

'San' puck said running after her with the rest of the glee club

she ran right out and sat on her bike and put her helmet on and raced off

'what the hell, Satans lost her fire' Artie said

Santana had ridden to Lima Heights and went into the only clothes shop there was in Lima Heights. she only had twenty dollars to survive on but she needed a drink. she walked in and went to the sale rack and picked out a red leather mini dress it was ten dollars so she decided that it would benefit her to just 'take it' so she shoved it in her bag and walked out next she went into the restroom of a cafe and got changed she got on her bike and drove to a bar called tease. She sat at the bar and ordered her usual vodka lemonade after a couple drinks a hot guy sat next to her

'Hi there I'm Luke' He said

'Santana, how old are you if you don't mind me asking' Santana said

'23, you?' luke said

'17, but I'm very mature' Santana giggled

'oh yeah? how so' Luke flirted

'well I just got kicked by my parents and I'm surviving' Santana said

'why's that?' Luke asked

'none of your business' Santana laughed

'where are you living?' Luke asked

'on a bridge in a forest near my school' Santana said

'you know my job could help you' Luke said

'really?' Santana said

'yeah I employ girls and boys to entertain and run errands for me, and you get to live in an old werehouse with everyone else' Luke explained

'will I get a mattress?'Santana asked

'Yep and meals' Luke said

'I'm in' Santana said

'your gorgeous, but there is one thing…' Luke said

'what?' Santana said

'you have to be my girlfriend' Luke said

'fine' Santana said

they went to the warehouse and Luke showed Santana to the room which was not what she expected it was the size of the gym at school and about 1000 mattress and people she got a mattress at the back corner she sat down and thanked Luke for everything but little did she know it wasn't going to be so pleasant


	2. Chapter 2

the next morning she woke up at five and got dressed into her Cheerios outfit, everyone was silent then Luke walked in and went to Santana

'Good morning, what time do you have to be at school?' Luke asked  
'nine, i have glee club at the end of the day' Santana explained

'ok well i will show you to breakfast then i will take you to school so you don't have to ride your bike' Luke said

'ok' Santana said

she followed Luke to another big room that everyone was lined up in, she got a small container of porridge that was disgusting but she ate most of it then she followed Luke outside the were house seemed to be in that bad part of lima she got in his red Lamborghini  
'woah your car is impressive' Santana said  
'thanks, right let's get you to school' Luke said as they pulled up outside of school

'thank you Luke, for everything' Santana said

'no problem' Luke said as he lent in and kissed her ' i will pick you up at 4 from glee'

'bye' Santana said she saw most of the glee club sat outside with the exception of Brittany and Artie she tried to walk past but she failed

'Santana come' Tina said  
'Hey guys' Santana said

'who was that?' Finn asked

'no one' Santana said

'Didn't look like no one to me' Kurt said

'stop, I'm going i will see you assholes in glee' Santana said Santana walked into glee a few minutes early, no one was there yet so she sat at the back and thought about how strange Luke is, first I haven't even known him 24 hours and he asked me to be his girlfriend second the warehouse is very odd there where so many people there they all look skinny and beaten up, and what errands will get me to do- her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening Finn, Blaine, Rachel, Kurt, and Rachel came through the door soon followed by the rest of glee club after five minutes Mr. Shue walked through the door

"Right guys, time for your Home songs

first was Rachel, then Mike,Kurt , Puck, Quinn, Finn ,Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Brittany, and sam

'right Santana you up' Mr Shue said

'no'Santana said

'What?' Mr Shue said/strong/p  
'no'/strong/p  
'is it so hard to tell us about how amazing you life is, big house fancy cars not having to work for anything' Rachel said/strong/p  
Miss Pillsbury walked in and told Will that she needed him in her office  
'YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT MY LIFE IS LIKE I DON'T HAVE AN AMAZING LIFE' Santana screamed after Mr. Shue walked out /strong/p  
'Santana shut up' A voice said from the door and everyone looked over

'Luke, what are you doing here?' Santana said  
'you're coming home with me now' Luke said  
sorry luke I'll meet you at the car' Santana said  
'No you're coming now' Luke said walking up to Santana and grabbing her wrist  
'GET OFF ME' Santana screamed  
'Get off her now' Puck warned  
'Santana who is this' Brittany asked

'Santana if you don't come no there will be punishment' Luke said/

'i will be out in a second-' she was cut off by a sharp slap to the face, she looked up and saw Luke standing over her and then Puck launching at him  
'Puck stop, STOP' Santana screamed  
'What you're sticking up for this guy?' Puck said  
'Luke lets go' Santana said walking out with Luke the car ride was silent when they arrived at the warehouse Luke told her to go to her bed so she did. She had been sat down on her mattress for a few minutes when a voice from behind her said 'Santana?' the voice said, she turned around and saw Sebastian

'Sebastian what are you doing here?' she asked confused  
'you know I could ask you the same question' Sebastian smirked  
'i asked you first' Santana said  
'i came out to my parents and I got kicked out' Sebastian said  
'same' Santana frowned  
'can I ask you something?' sebastian said  
'shoot' Santana smiled  
'can we promise to look out for each other in here its awful from my experience so far' Sebastian said  
'please' Santana said  
then luke came bursting up to Santana  
'Luke' Santana said  
'Santana you need to know the rules, no telling anyone about this place and obe me' Luke said sternly

'ok, Luke I have this thing with glee my parents already paid for it but nationals are in two days and ill be gone for a couple days' Santana said/  
'so will i, my schools going as well' Sebastian said  
'fine but i will pick you up from the airport' Luke said 'and Santana you need to come with me for punishment'

'Punishment? Why?' Sebastian asked

'Santana disobeyed me come on follow me'  
And Santana followed him to a room with a man inside them he left her in with the man  
'Hello' she said  
'Your here for punishment slut'  
'Don't call me a slut' Santana warned  
'Come here'  
'So how does punishment work?' She asked  
'like this' he said as he started to beat Santana  
'get off me' she screamed as he punched her  
'that's enough Leo I'm sure you've learned your lesson now Santana' Luke said emerging from the door  
'yes I'm sorry luke' she said and then walked back to her bed and saw Sebastian stood next to it  
'hey' she said making him jump  
'oh my god what happened to your face' he asked  
'punishment' she sighed  
'come here' he said as he hugged her  
'i can't believe I came here' she said  
'me either, san what are you going to say at school your face is a mess but your still beautiful' Sebastian said  
'You flatter me' she giggled


	3. Chapter 3

'well we have new york in two days' Sebastian said

'See you don't know how much i do not want to go but i want to get out of here' she said

'same, do you have rehearsal tomorrow?' he asked

'yep all day 8 till 8' she said

' i have rehearsals in the morning' he said

'what time is it?'

'ten right come on I'm sleeping in your bed with you its freezing'

they snuggled up together and fell asleep

they woke up and santana wanted to get to school before everyone got there so sebastian dropped her off at half past seven she walked into the auditorium and sat on stage and pulled her hand mirror out of her bag and looked at her bruises and realised they were more monstrous than she thought then she heard a door open and saw puck walking through she pulled her beanie over her face so he wouldn't see them

' Santana can i ask you something but first take your beanie off your face' Puck said

'just talk to me' she said through the beanie

'Tana' Puck sighed

she took it off and looked at pucks reaction

'the hell happened?!' he asked

'got into a fight in the hights' she lied

'so this has nothing to do with that guy?' Puck asked

then the rest of the glee club apart from Rachel and Kurt came through the doors

'QUINN' puck yelled

'what noah' quinn said

'come here' he yelled

'what' she said as she walked over to him and santana who had pulled the beanie over her face again

'take santana into the bathroom and help her she will explain'

santana stands up and tries to walk with the beanie over her head but all most fell

'no Quinn, Puck leave me alone' Santana said

then Mr Shue, Rachel and Kurt came through the doors

'Right guys we are going to run through pretending and light up the world so get warmed up and Santana take that beanie off' Mr Shue yelled

Santana took it off and ignored everyones reaction and got into position after a couple hours of practicing light up the world then they took a break where they all sat in a circle and said one thing they are excited about to go to new york for nationals

but before they got started rachel yelled 'spy!' when she saw sebastian walking through the doors

'what are you doing here?' blaine asked

'none of your business' sebastian spat

'it is our business if your coming in our auditorium' Kurt said

'Seb what are you doing here?' santana asked

'Seb?!' finn exclaimed

'san, you didn't eat this morning so i brought you an apple and here's your phone you left it in my bed, i've got to dash but i'll see you tonight but I've got punishment so Lukes in a bad mood i told him id pick you up at eight tonight' Sebastian

'bye sebby' Santana smiled

'bye tana' sebastian said as he left

'santana what was that about?' Kurt asked

'none of your business lady hummel' santana spat

'i think it is 'tana'' Rachel mocked

'have you been sleeping with him?' Artie asked

'What?! no eww' santana said

'why did he have your phone sanny?' Brittany asked

'britt you know i would tell you if i could, but i can't look if you guys need me i will be outside i need a quick word with sebby- i mean sebastian' Santana said and then walked out

'Seb wait up' She called after him before he walked through the auditorium door

'What tana I'm going to be late' he said

'Why do you have punishment' she asked

'Heard Luke bad mouthing you calling you a slut so I told him not to and he didn't take it well' Sebastian said

'Seb you shouldn't have done that' Santana said

'We will talk later tana' seb said

Then Santana turned and walked back onto the stage and sat down in the corner away from everyone

'Santana you need to tell us what is going on' Sam said

'I don't need to tell you anything trouty mouth ' Santana spat

'Well, we are going to run pretending so everyone apart from Finn and Rachel sit in the audience' Mr Shue said

Santana sat away from everyone else, after a while she left to go to the toilet, she walked into the toilets and looked at her self in the mirror then her phone began to ring but little did she know all the girls ( apart from Rachel) and kurt where on the other side of the bathroom and door listening

Santana: hello?

Luke: Hello slut it's Luke here

Santana: I've told you not to call me that

Luke: I don't care, I need you to go pick something up for me, tonight 8 o'clock at breadsticks, walk in and ask for someone named Zachary and he'll give you the bag and you have to return it to me

Santana: what's in the bag?

Luke: none off your business

Then he hung up the phone and a tear fell down Santana's cheek then the door opened and Quinn Tina Brittany Mercedes and kurt came through the doors

'Santana?' Kurt said

'Leave me alone' Santana said

'What's going on with you' Quinn asked

'I miss you Sanny' Brittany said

'Britt please you don't understand' Santana said

'Understand what?' Quinn asked

then santana's phone started to ring and Brittany snatched it out of her hand and answered

Luke: Santana just so you know if you mess up the job i'll kill you slut and that friend of yours Sebastian

then before anyone said anything Santana grabbed the phone and hung up

'oh my god' Tina said

'BRITTANY WHY DID YOU ANSWER' Santana screamed

'it wasn't brittany's fault' Kurt said

then Santana's phone started to ring again but she threw it onto the floor and stomped on it until it smashed and it was completely destroyed then she ran out of the bathroom

'I think something is really wrong' Quinn said

'We'll sleep over at my house all of us Rachel and I'll find Santana and ask her to come' Quinn said

'ok' they agreed as Quinn ran to find Santana

'Santana, wait up' Quinn said

'what do you want Quinn' Santana said

'all us glee girls and Kurt are having a sleepover tonight and then all going to the airport tomorrow i was hoping you'll come' Quinn said

'i guess i will come i just need to let seb know' Santana said

'ok? ' Quinn said

'ok I'm going to call see on blaine's phone i'll be at yours at seven' Santana said

then she walked into the courtyard where all the boys where with the exception on Finn who was rehearsing and kurt who was with the girls

'blaine, do you have Sebastians number?' She asked

'yes, why?' Blaine said

'i need to call him' she said

'here' he said as he passed her his phone

Santana: Seb its me Santana, I'm not sleeping there tonight I'm gonna sleep at quinns and i hope you won't go there without me Luke will kill you

Sebastian: I'm going to sleep at Hunter's, be safe

Santana: always see you tomorrow

'Santana wheres your phone?' Artie asked

'smashed it, anyway I'm going see you guys tomorrow' santana said

and then walked away. she snuck into the warehouse garage and got her bike that Luke had taken away from her she got on it and rode to breadsticks to get the bag for Luke not wanting to risk her life,


	4. Chapter 4

She went to a pay phone and called Luke

Luke: Hello?  
Santana: Luke it's me, Santana  
Luke: have you done it?

Santana: Yes I've put the bag in the garage, ill be back from new york on Wednesday  
then the line went dead and Santana got on her bike and rode to Quinns house, when she arrived she knew that she wasn't going to enjoy this night. she knocked on the door and was greeted by Rachel Berry  
'Santana, hey come on in' Rachel said  
she walked in and saw everyone sat down watching Love Simon  
'guys Santana's here' Rachel screamed  
'jeez hobbit' Santana said  
'hey sanny' Brittany said  
'hey S' Quinn said  
'guys listen up we are going to bed at ten, we have to be up early, so we have an hour to chill' Rachel said  
so they sat down in Quinn's bedroom and had a chat  
'so Santana what's going on with you and Sebastian?' Tina asked  
'umm - I - nothing he found my phone at the lima bean' Santana said  
'ok, who was that guy that slapped you the other day?' Kurt asked  
'Luke… the one who was on the phone to me in the bathroom' Santana said  
'who is this Luke person to you?' Rachel asked  
' No one. I'm more interested in how Kurt and Blaine are doing' Santana said changing the conversation topic  
'great we had a little run-in with Sebastian yesterday night, we were driving through the heights and we saw him getting punched in the face by this tall guy' Kurt said  
'why was he in those parts of Lima you think?' Tina asked  
'Maybe he doesn't have a great life like you guys' Santana said  
Yeah but it was funny anyway we need to get to sleep' Kurt said  
Then everyone got changed into their pyjamas except Santana  
'Sanny where are your pyjamas?' Brittany asked  
'Don't have any' Santana said hanging her head  
'Why not?' Mercedes asked

'I just don't ok these are my only clothes as well' Santana mumbled  
'Are you not living at home?' Quinn asked  
'No, now I'm not talking about it' Santana said walking out off the room and sitting on the balcony  
'why would she not be living at home?' Tina asked  
'well i probably shouldn't tell you' Brittany  
'tell us britt' Quinn said  
'ok… well one night i was going to surprise sanny so i hid under her bed' Brittany said  
'get to the point women' Mercedes said  
'she sat on her bed and then her dad came in and started to hit her'  
'Oh my god, Brittany why haven't you ever told anyone' Tina asked shocked ' Rachel said  
'I'm going to talk with her' Quinn said walking to Santana  
'I thought they we playing wrestling' Brittany said innocently  
'I'm going to have a chat with san' Quinn said  
Quinn sat next to Santana on the balcony in silence  
'San, are you going to come to bed?'  
'in a bit Q'  
'you wanna talk?'  
'it's just so hard Quinn, being in that place, with him' Santana says in disgust

'you can live here with me'  
'i can't l can't leave him, it's like he has a hold over me'  
'who? who Santana tell me is that the reason you have bruises all over your face' Quinn asked with concern  
'i can't tell you'  
'yes,yes you can'

'its ok he would never kill me Sebastian wouldn't let him  
'Sebastian?'

'I'm going to bed now Q, if you tell anyone he'll kill me, don't'  
the next morning Santana was the third person up after Rachel and Kurt who were getting ready for the flight  
'good morning Santana are you ready for the flight?' Rachel asked politely  
'yeah I guess' Santana shrugged  
'how are they not awake yet?' Kurt said 'wake up bitches!'  
'Jeez lady Hummel my ears' Santana said

they all woke up and got ready for the plane ride then Quinn drove them to the airport to meet up with Will Emma and the boys  
'guys we are boarding in 2 hours so, meet at gate 8 in two hours and stick together with your cell phones on' Will said  
'do you guys want to go shopping?" Quinn asked everyone


	5. Chapter 5

**'** yeah sure'

'Lopez!' a voice yelled from behind Santana she turned and saw Luke

'is that the guy you were talking about san?' Quinn asked

'Luke what do you want' Santana asked clearly terrified of the man

'where is Smythe'

'Sebastian?, i don't know did he not come back last night?' Santana asked

'oh he did but then disappeared after punishment'

'what did you do to him?' Santana asked

'the same thing I did to you with a little extra on the side, I would be surprised if he didn't go to the hospital after escaping' Luke said playing with Santana's hair, Santana looked around to see if the Warblers were here or if Will and Emma was here but they weren't

'i don't know where he is, i don't even know what your talking about' Santana lied

'well you two are practically attached by the hip at home'

'if you don't leave now i tell everyone everything including the police, what you gonna do to me, beat me up? not with all the security cameras' Santana threatened

'Fine but your little gay ass and horse face are in for a treat when you get back' Luke said walking out of the airport

'Santana you need to tell us what is going on' Finn said

'I need to find Sebastian now'

'Tana there you are' Sebastian said pulling Santana into a hug

'what did he do to you' Santana asked

'let's just say I have a thick layer of cover-up on'

'your such a god damn idiot why the fuck did you go back'

'you went back to get your bike so who's the idiot now'

'and then i left, you stayed long enough for him to find your and almost kill you, this needs to stop, after new york I'm going home' Santana said

'you know that is not an option for either of us'

'its either that him or death its up to you i will never leave you alone but i am not going to stay with him'

'Can we not do this in front of all your friends' Sebastian said

'fine but I'm telling you as your friend, not as your competition in a stupid glee thing' Santana said

'Sanny, come on i want to go to the shops' Brittany said pulling Santana away from Sebastian

the flight to new york was quite smooth and once they got there they all gathered in the girls hotel room

"you guys are not leaving this room until you write our songs for nationals i will be back in four hours" Mr Schue said leaving the room

"guys the problem is all we have for inspiration are pillows and lamps we need to get out, i say we go to central park" Quinn said

"you know before i moved to Lima i lived here and i know some of the bands that perform in central park i wouldn't mind seeing some old friends" Santana said

"yeah I've seen some videos on youtube of Sanny's old band they were really good" Brittany said

"lets go then" Kurt said

"as long as we don't go to the bridge in central park" Santana said

"ok?''

they got to Central Park and Santana lead the way to her old band which consisted of two girls and two boys

"oh my god Santana Lopez my girl!" a girl said in the band

"Callie my god its been years!" Santana said hugging the girls

"what you doin' back here?" A boy asked

"Milo, hey i know i said i would never step foot here again but i wanted to see you guys" Santana said "and I'm here for the show choir competition, these are the new directions and this is my old band Skylar's Angles…" Santana said

"wanna perform a song with us?" Milo asked

"i couldn't" Santana resisted

"go on Santana" the new directions said

"ok" Santana said walking up to one of the two mics and Milo handed her a ukulele

" You kept my ukulele?" Santana said

"always praying you'd come back one day" Millie said

"ok, some of you guys may remember our old band member Santana Lopez she was in our band for 2 years and some of you may remember her name because of the tragic accident that happened about 5 years ago to Skylar and many other brave souls to this one is for those 22 lives lost and this song Santana here, wrote in memory of Skylar" Millie said into the mic

then Santana started strumming her ukulele and Millie and Milo began playing their guitars

Your eyes

They speak to me

But I don´t know what they are saying

But I think I know what you are thinking

So close your eyes

And create yourself a better life

Let the wind blow through your hair

Let the music take you there

And make a better life

A better life

You found a lighter

On the street

And suddenly everything just seems so happy

My honey, it's all temporary

Just close your eyes

And create yourself a better life

Let the wind blow through your hair

Let the music take you there

And make a better life

A better life, life

So close your eyes

And create yourself a better life

Let the wind blow through your hair

Let the music take you there

And make a better life

A better life

Maybe this time

Things will turn out right

there was a roar of applause

"oh my god Santana that was amazing!" Quinn said as all the new directions praised Santana

"i do have one question'' Tina said

"Yeah, whose Skylar?" Kurt asked

"my little sister, me and her were in this park when a terrorist attack happened and she as killed" Santana said

"Santana we had no clue we are so sorry" Tina said

"its fine, anyway thank you so much for letting me play with you guys again"

"I'll be back in a second, Tana with me," Millie said taking Santana's hand and walking with her to the bridge that Skylar was killed on

"I can't be here Millie" Santana said

"you need closure Santana Maria Lopez, do you remember those days when we planned our wedding, we loved each other but you changed and i-" Millie said beginning to cry

"Santana we are going back the hotel room now!" Mr Schue yelled after finding out that the kids had left

then the rest of the new directions came to get Santana

"you are a fucking bitch Millie"

"you changed and you were awful"

"says you, do you know what i lost because of you huh? my parents kicked me out and my sister died and you knew the people that killed her and you have the nerve to fucking tell me that i was awful, i loved you for what? nothing because, Millie you are nothing" Santana screamed

then Millie pulled a knife and held it to Santana's neck

"full of shit as always Millie," Santana said as she grabbed the knife and snapped it in half "ha, plastic stupid bitch" then Santana left with the New directions and went back, then all the new directions were watching Tv in the girls room when Sebastian called Santana and she put it on speaker

Santana: Hello?

Sebastian: Tana turn on channel ten news

then he hung up and Santana grabbed the remote

despite the groans of her teammates

the new showed a mug shot of Luke

"this man was arrested an hour ago, his name is Luke Jenkins he has been running an illegal home for runaways and has been abusing them he has been found guilty of two murders," the news reporter said before Santana turned Tv off

"Santana is that the guy you told me about?" Quinn asked

"Yeah, he's gone and I'm free at last" Santana said

when they got back in Lima Santana and Sebastian gave statements to the police and bought an apartment and lived happily ever after


End file.
